


The Aftermath

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Aftermath series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Gerard, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Never Left, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Scott McCall, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped by Gerard, Stiles is left broken and beaten. That's when Derek finds him. Two months later, Scott realizes he might have let some things slide, and when he goes to visit Stiles, he's more than shocked to find his bed filled with werewolves. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were totally back to normal now. Well as normal as they could be. Jackson was no longer killing people, he and Alison weren’t together anymore, though he might or might have the hots for Isaac, and everyone was alive and well. That’s what Scott thought, until his mom had mentioned Stiles. Isaac was stretching to get jam off the top shelf, so Scott was most definitely drooling, when Melissa mentioned Stiles’ name. It took a minute for him to process that she had said, “It’s good Stiles is back on his feet after what happened.” Scott had just grunted agreement, because he had no idea what she was talking about. That’s how he found himself walking to the Stilinski residence.  
Scott wouldn’t say he and Stiles were no longer very close, but after the Kanima and Alison, during the summer Scott had just let some things slide a bit. He stopped short at the end of the street when he saw a familiar car in front of Stiles’ house. Derek’s sleek black Camaro stood out like a sore thumb on the very average street. But the Camaro was not the only car at the house, the Sheriff’s cruiser was parked in the driveway. Scott stopped dead. What the hell was Derek doing there? And why the hell is the Sheriff home?  
Scott crept forward slowly, but the house was quiet of movement, but he could pick out seven distinct heartbeats.

At this point, Scott was confused. Seven? Scott scaled the side of the house and lept into Stiles’ room, which, in hindsight, was a terrible idea. As soon as he landed in the room, he was tackled. Several growls sounded from the room and the resident wolves’ eyes glowed. Scott could see a pair of both yellow and blue eyes from the bed, another pair of yellow eyes that tackled him, and the unmistakable eyes of an Alpha. A muffled grown resounded from the mess of limbs.

“Jesus guys, isn’t it a little early for intruder attack, It’s barely light out, let the poor sap up.” Stiles voice was muffled and groggy.  
“Stiles!” Scott yelped. The beta, who Scott could now see was Erica.  
“Scott?” Stiles’ head popped up from behind the giant mass that was Derek. “Erica, it’s just Scott. Let him go and come back to bed.” Erica growled one last time, but obliged. She crawled over Derek, and from Scott could see, just stopped to lay on Stiles. “Okay stop scenting me, you weirdo.” Stiles voice was high and breathless.  
“Please, the only reason you asked her to stop is because we have company.” Lydia’s smooth voice floated out from the pile.  
“And he’s ticklish.” Scott could heard Jackson’s smirk. The room was eerily quiet after that.  
“Fuck you Jackson.” Was all Stiles said before he sprung from the bed, but the wolves were obviously faster. Erica had him pinned to the bed in less than a second as Lydia attacked him. A smooth deep voice chuckled, Scott could only assume it was Boyd. Derek rolled out of the bed and Scott realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Once Derek was out of the bed, Scott could see Stiles in the middle. Lydia was curled up on his other side with Jackson behind her, Erica had given up on tickling him and was curled up on top of him, and Boyd was stretched out at the foot of the bed.  
“Breakfast in ten,” Derek growled as he stalked out the door. The wolves howled gleefully. Scott looked to the bed and found them all staring at him.  
“So what’s up?” Stiles asked. Scott took in Erica burying her head in Stiles’ neck, Boyd laying on his feet, and even Jackson reaching over Lydia to lay his hand on Stiles’ arm.  
“Could ask you the same thing dude.” Scott stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. “You guys didn’t mention you were doing a pack night thing.”  
“Because you’ve apparently been a little preoccupied moron.” Erica sneered at him.  
“Erica be nice.” Stiles scolded. Even with super hearing, Scott barely heard Erica whimper.  
“We don’t plan pack night, it just happens. Sometimes all of us show up, sometimes it’s only one,” Stiles explained. Lydia and Erica snickered. Once he realized what he said, Stiles’ face became a delightful shade of pink. “Ya know because sometimes Lydia and Jackson have date night. Or Erica and Boyd have family things. It just depends.” Jackson sat up and fished for a shirt, before leaving the room with a snort. Boyd followed soon after.  
“What about Derek?” Scott asked. He didn’t know why he was so concerned. Derek had helped them a lot, but Scott still felt a little edgy around him, and he didn’t want Stile’s hurt. After he asked, Stiles tilted his head, well as much as he could being squashed between Lydia and Erica.  
“Dude Derek lives here?” Stiles made it sound like it should be obvious.  
“Why do you make that sound like it’s obvious?”  
“Well Scott, why don’t be use our big wolf senses and scope out the room,” Erica sneered again. Scott glared, but quickly looked around the room. He definitely saw evidence of at least two people living in it, but there were hints of the others too. A pair of Lydia’s designer heals were up on the dresser, along with a stack of folded clothes. Scott could see they were a jumble of everyone’s.  
“When did this happen?” Scott was extremely confused now. Stiles gave him almost a look of pity, but Lydia answered first.  
“About two months, but we've all been sleeping here for about one. Now that this was significantly weird, my human nose can smell bacon,” She slipped out of the bed and Scott took in the very, un-Lydia outfit. He recognized a pair of Stiles flannel pants and what looked like one of Boyd’s shirts. Erica growled angrily as Lydia half dragged her off Stiles. She was in a similar getup as Lydia.  
“Thanks Lyds. Erica we can cuddle after training.” Stiles sat up and stretched. Scott could hear her growl all the way to the kitchen.  
“So what does your dad think?” Scott blurted out.  
“That four werewolves and a human have decided to make their homes on my bed.” Stiles answered.  
“He knows?” Scott was dumbstruck.  
“Yea some things just got too hard to keep a secret. Especially when he walked in on Derek growling at a cat.” Stiles smiled softly. “Scott why did you come this morning?” Scott looked at his feet hesitantly.  
“Just something my mom said, about you. Getting ‘back on your feet’ after everything happened.” Stiles nodded in understanding.  
“Yea Melissa has been awesome. I’m glad she’s been around.” Scott’s head snapped up to see Stiles shaking. It was barely visible, but Scott could see the beginning of a panic attack. Before he could do anything, the door flung open. Derek stood in the doorway, arms crossed, but what drew Scott’s attention was the hot pink apron tied around his hips. It was lined with white ruffly trim and had ‘Kiss the Cook’ written in bold black letters.  
“You staying for breakfast?” Derek growled at Scott. Stiles stood from the bed and snickered as he took in Derek’s look. What truly surprised Scott was Stiles darting in and kissing Derek on the cheek. Scott let out a strangled ‘no’ before fleeing out the window.  
“Well that was sufficiently awkward.” Stiles said with a huff.  
“Don’t kiss me again.” Derek growled.  
“Oh c’mon Sourwolf. You know I’m hot stuff. And besides, the girls made me make a blood oath we would all kiss you when you wore the damn thing.” Stiles scowled as he remembered. Erica and Lydia had been waiting in his room when he got home and had practically blackmailed him into giving him a drop of blood.  
No sooner had they reached the bottom of the stairs that Lydia kissed Derek’s other cheek. Derek growled in response. Erica took a completely different approach and tackled him, so she could kiss him square on the lips. Derek threw her off and howled.  
“Erica, don’t patronize your Alpha. I don’t have enough insurance on this place for that.” The Sheriff stood at the bottom of the stairs with an amused look on his face.  
“No bacon!” Stiles called as his dad walked into the kitchen. Stiles smiled as he leaned against the door frame. His pack. He actually felt like he belonged in it now. Strange as that may seem, he was actually making his way into the pack, no longer on the outside. Derek looked up and locked eyes with Stiles. One eyebrow rose, which Stiles could tell meant ‘your brain is working too loud.’ That was entirely different subject. Derek. Stiles now spoke fluent eyebrow and they slept together every night. Lydia and Erica claim he is in denial, but Stiles fully admits to himself, and only to himself, that he is completely head over heels for the sourwolf.  
“Hey Lyds, wanna help me out today?” Stiles asked sheepishly. “You too Erica?” They shared a three way glance and they both nodded silently, already knowing where this was going.  
“How the hell do you three do that? It’s creepy.” Jackson said with a scowl.  
“It’s because we’re all secret lovers. I told you it was a matter of time before they realized I was irresistible.” Stiles said with a grin. Jackson just snorted.  
“You tell ‘em Stilinski.” Erica purred, draping herself on Stiles’ side. Stiles just laughed and slung his arm around her waist.  
“Well that’s enough weird for my day already. I won’t be back till late tonight. You guys have fun.” The Sheriff said before standing to leave.  
“Oh yea, about as much fun as suicide drills with cupcake.” Stiles retorted. Jackson tries, unsuccessfully, to hide his snort of laughter in his plate. Derek just growled. “But you too Dad.” The Sheriff just shook his head as he left.  
“Boyd, Jackson do the dishes. Everyone at the train station by four for training.” Derek rumbled. Stiles cleared away his plate and sprinted up the stairs to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

When she saw Stiles run up the stairs, Lydia knew she had roughly twenty minutes. Derek was seated at the small table reading the newspaper.  
“So are you ready to get your head out of your ass?” Lydia asked with a smirk. Derek just raised an eyebrow.  
“Meaning?”  
“Stiles, obviously.” Erica answered, sitting on Derek’s other side. Derek just turned back to his newspaper.  
“Is that an, ‘I don’t want to talk about it because I’m still in denial’, or an ‘I don’t want to talk about it because I’m no longer in denial, but I refuse to do anything about it’.” Derek growled.  
“Number two then.” Erica purred. “That makes our job so much easier.” Derek raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Erica just held up her hands. “Hey, it’s hard on the kids when mom and dad don’t realize they are totally in love”  
“Even though they act like they’re together.” Lydia added.  
“No.” Derek said, as if that answered anything.  
“Okay fine, then you won’t mind what we’re doing today.” Erica said in retaliation. Lydia smirked, If only he knew. Derek’s eyebrow quirked up, and Lydia knew he was curious.  
“No this is good Reyes. With Derek sitting passively by, we can help Stiles.” Lydia made to stand, but Derek snatched her wrist.  
“What are you doing?” he growled.  
“Stiles needs a little relationship help. He met this guy at the bookstore and they did a little flirting, but he wants our help to maybe take it to the next step.”  
“Good for him,” Derek growled, but Lydia could see the tension between his eyebrows. Derek was totally jealous.  
“Oh please the only reason he’s doing it is because-” Erica was cut off as Stiles bounded down the stairs. He stopped at the sight in the kitchen. Derek had a death grip on Lydia’s arm, Boyd and Jackson had both frozen in the middle of dishes, and were watching the table with rapt attention. Erica was lounging in her chair with a smirk on her face. What really drew Stiles’ attention was Derek. His face was a cold stone of no emotion. Well it was if you didn’t know what to look for. Stiles could see the tension in his shoulders and the silent rage in the crease of his eyebrows.  
“What’s up guys?” He asked.  
“Nothing. Let Reyes and I get dressed then we will head out.” Lydia slipped from Derek’s grasp and sauntered away. Stiles sat down across from Derek.  
“So what the hell was that?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Derek growled.  
“Derek, I thought we agreed the secret thing has been a terrible tradition in the past.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Derek said with a note of finality. Stiles’ eyes narrowed and he turned his glare on Jackson and Boyd, who scrambled to do the dishes. Erica and Lydia came down the stairs at this time.  
“Ready Stiles?”  
“Yes it seems I am.” Stiles rose from his seat and stalked out of the house. Lydia could practically see the storm cloud over his head. Thunder rumbled. Now she could actually see the storm cloud. The house shook.  
“STILES, REMEMBER WHAT DEATON TOLD YOU!” Lydia yelled over the rumble. She ran into the living room and found Stiles crouched in the entrance, hand over his ears. She pulled his hands away and enveloped him into a hug. The storm lessened and eventually dissipated. Stiles still shook slightly, but was otherwise fine. Stiles looked around and found that half the living room had been properly fried.  
“Dad’s gonna kill me.” Stiles groaned. Derek knelt down and offered him a hand.  
“Only possibly. Depends if you can fix it.” Stiles took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. Neither he nor Derek let go. Stiles raised his other hand and closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, the room was straightening itself out.  
“Awesome job Snow White, but weren’t you leaving?” Jackson asked. Stiles smiled brightly and dropped Derek’s hand to grab his coat.  
“Oh yes, we have a lot to do today don’t we girls?” He said cheerfully.  
“You seem chipper.” Boyd said.  
“Well hey some days, you just know something good is gonna happen. Four right?” Derek nodded and Stiles was practically skipping out the door.  
“He seems happy.” Jackson noted. Derek growled.  
“Well it’s not about the bookstore guy. That’s at least 95% forced, if not more.” Lydia said with a shrug.  
“Maybe it was Derek refusing to let go of his hand.” Jackson snickered. A horn beeped from the driveway. When they got in the car, Stiles drove them to the coffee shop in town.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you guys really think this is going to work?” Stiles asked as he bought their coffees. Lydia just rolled her eyes.  
“Of course it is Stiles. Lydia came up with it.” Erica said with an eye roll.  
“Now remember what I told you. Walk in, smile, he will definitely keep an eye on you, browse a little bit, make sure you have your back to him at least once. He will most likely approach you. Got it?” Lydia said business-like. Stiles nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He rose from his chair and took a deep breath. Erica gave him an encouraging smile as he walked out the door. Lydia pulled out her phone and sent a text to Derek.  
L: You have approximately 10 minutes if you want to stop this.  
Derek had been expecting the text. And he would be lying if he didn’t want to rush right out, but he wouldn’t. He might be parked down the street, but under no circumstances, would he go into the bookstore.  
When Stiles opened the door, he noticed he was the only person in the shop. He did what Lydia said. He gave the man a smile. And oh god was the returning smile amazing. He had spectacular grey blue eyes, which Stiles refused to admit reminded him of Derek, and a laugh that was just amazing. After a few minutes of browsing, the bell over the door announced another customer. Stiles looked over and found a beautiful women walking in. He watched as she stalked up to the counter and kissed the man. Stiles felt a stab of pain in his gut. Of course the guy was straight. He exited the bookstore as quickly as he could, but what stopped was a brick wall.  
Derek threw out his hands and grabbed Stiles before he could go down. Stiles looked up and found Derek. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.   
“Come on,” Derek said, turning around and walking toward the Camaro. Stiles followed, still not sure what to say. He looked toward the café and found Lydia and Erica smirking at him. It stuck him instantaneously. Lydia and Erica were the ones who pointed him to the bookstore guy. Lydia and Erica who he went to with his feelings for Derek. Lydia and Erica who came up with the plan, and no doubt Lydia and Erica who made sure Derek was there. He gave them a glare and texted Lydia.

S: You set this up didn’t you  
L: Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth :)

Stiles put his phone away as he swung into the Camaro. “What were you doing here?” He asked Derek.  
“Shopping. Heard your heart rate rise.” Derek said. Stiles nodded.  
“Thanks, so where are we going?” Stiles asked as Derek drove.   
“Surprise.” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek may be way more open that when they first met, but he would probably never get the hang of the talking thing. In true Stiles fashion, he kept up a stream of gibberish the entire drive, only stopping when they turned onto the long driveway of Hale property.   
“Derek, what-” Derek just held up a hand as the house came into view. Stiles took in the view before him. The once burnt shell of a house was now rebuilt in all of its former glory. When the Camaro stopped, Stiles got out slowly. He was truly speechless. For the first time in his life, he couldn’t find the words.   
“It’s not done, or else we would be here instead of your house, but it’s almost done. They are just doing some tweaking with the plumbing and electrical. I was told it would be done by Monday.” Derek shoved his hands on his pockets and slouched a bit.  
“Holy crap. Derek this is… so awesome!!!” Stiles gave him a huge grin. Derek raised an eyebrow in a ‘there is a point to this.’ Stiles was too preoccupied with the house to see it. “Can we go in?” Derek nods, a little defeated that Stiles didn’t get it.   
Stiles sprinted for the house and flung open the door. It was beautiful. A big open living room awaited. But as Stiles looked around, he found there to be a lack of furniture. He turned back to Derek confused, who looked very uncomfortable.  
“I was going to make it a pack outing. Bring you and Lydia at the very least anyway.”   
“Me and Lyds?” Stiles looked the confused.   
“Lydia because she will refuse to be in the same house she didn’t have a hand in. You because you are practical enough to make the proper decisions.” Derek surveyed the house. “But everyone will have to eventually go shopping for their own room.”  
“They get their own rooms?”  
“You get one too.” Stiles eyes went wide, as well as his grin.  
“Which one?” Derek shrugged.   
“Let’s go see.” Derek led him through the house and up the stairs. “There are three levels, including the first.”  
“Where’s the library?” Derek jerked his head toward the stairs and they went up another level.   
“The library slash den in on the left. There are three bedrooms on the right. The first is kind of small, and I figured that would be just punishment if peter decided he wanted to stay. The one on the end is the master suite. The middle one is open if you want.”  
“yes sir!” Stiles grinned and ran for the room. It was amazing. There were two doors at the end which he assumed were the closet and the bathroom. “Wooo! I got a room.”   
“Did you not expect one?” Derek’s eyebrow shot up.   
“Maybe the Peter room. Most definitely did not expect top floor, most likely second biggest room, or first choice. This is like Boyd room.”   
“Boyd?” Derek asked confused.  
“Yea ya know alpha equivalent or whatever you guys call it.” Stiles said as he slipped back in the hallway. Before Derek could stop him, he had opened the door to the master suite. “Derek Fricking Hale. You had these kind of accommodations and you’ve been staying at Casa de la Stilinski? What in god’s name is wrong with you?” A giant bay window spanned the length of the room, which was completely furnished with a huge four poster bed, a plasma flat screen, and a- “Dude a chaise lounge chair?” Derek just growled. Stiles laughed. “You really are a big softy.”   
“I wasn’t staying here because my pack isn’t here.” Stiles just nodded and crossed the hall to the library. He was once again speechless. It was lined with books. Floor to ceiling, wall to wall. Stiles ran his fingers over the closest titles. He saw everything from a ‘History of Salem Witches’ to ‘A Guide to Werewolf Full Moon Rituals.’   
“I’m gonna get that bitch a library, bitches love libraries.” Stiles whispered to himself. Derek snorted with laughter.   
“Boyd isn’t my second.” Stiles looked up quickly. “And for future reference, alpha equivalent is the same as saying alpha’s mate.” Stiles choked on air, but it quickly became laughter, side clutching, tear jerking, laughter.   
“God I hope Boyd isn’t Alpha equivalent. You would have so much to explain to Erica.” Stiles’ laughter quieted as he realized what Derek said. “Wait what? Boyd isn’t your second?”  
“No Stiles.”  
“Dammit I owe Lydia twenty bucks. So who is?”   
“You.”  
“Ha. Ha. It’s Jackson isn’t it?”  
“Stiles.” Stiles looked around at the tone of voice. “You are my second.” Stiles was awestruck. He sat down hard in the closest chair. “Stiles,” Derek stepped forward concerned, but Stiles barely heard him. He was second. Derek of all people had chosen him as second. He knew they had gotten close, but Stiles figured it was out of pity on Derek’s part, maybe mutual loneliness at first, then turned to pity once the rest of the pack decided to be pack. The last two months had really changed a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so surprised by the response this has gotten. Everyone reading has been absolutely amazing!! and thanks for leaving comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK TIME

*2 months earlier*

Almost a week after Jackson became un-kanima and nothing. Scott hadn’t called, or texted, or stopped by. Stiles still bore the… array of injuries Gerard had left him as a parting gift. Melissa had stopped by every day after his dad went to work so she could check up on him. He had rarely left his bed those days, let alone the house. That’s when Derek showed up. Stiles returned from the kitchen with food and had almost had a heart attack.  
“What in all hells are you doing here?” Stiles growled.  
“Just seeing how you’re doing. I can leave?” Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles narrowed his eyes and studied him before shrugging.  
“Stay as long as you want.” He said before crawling back into bed and starting a movie. Derek didn’t move for about five minutes, seeming unsure how to proceed. “If you’re going to stay for a while, you might as well make yourself comfortable.” Derek did as he was told and took his jacket and shoes off. Once he finished that he was once again uncomfortable. Stiles scooched over on the bed so as to make room for Derek. Derek sat down and leaned against the headboard. After they finished the movie, during which Stiles only commentated a few times, a fact Derek took note of, Derek stood and left.  
When he ran into Scott and Melissa and asked how they all were, he was seeing red when Scott didn’t know how Stiles was. After Scott had walked away, Melissa told him that Stiles wasn’t good. After Gerard had kidnapped him (Derek didn’t know that, which made him all the angrier) he was left with a colorful array of wounds. After he left town, Derek had gone straight to Stiles’ house.  
After the first night, Derek showed up every night. With every passing day though, he would show up a little earlier. They began to watch more than one movie and Stiles would comment more each movie. One particular night, about two weeks after Derek first showed up, Stiles fell asleep hallway through the movie. Derek was about to leave when a scream tore through the silence. He jerked around and found Stiles curled into a ball, his hands were twisted and clenched into the sheets, turning his knuckles white. Derek practically dove for the bed. He worked loose Stiles’ hands and pulled him into his chest. Derek’s veins ran black as he took Stiles’ pain. This reduced Stiles screams to small whimpers. Derek was shocked at the intensity. Stiles was in so much more pain than he had ever expected. So much so, that he could only take pain for a minute or two at a time.  
Stiles was now securely latched onto Derek’s shirt, so there was no way he could leave now. Derek shifted so Stiles lay on top of him, but he didn’t sleep. He spent the night taking as much pain from Stiles as he could bear. When dawn came, Derek heard the Sheriff’s cruiser pull up, so he extricated himself from Stile’s death grip. After the Sheriff entered the house, Derek slipped out of the house and was gone.  
When Stile’s woke, he never felt better. It was strange, but his was pain was almost nonexistent now. He rolled over and spotted a worn leather jacket on his desk chair. He froze at the sight. Reaching out, Stiles felt the dip in the mattress next to him was still warm. The blush was instantaneous. “Damn werewolves,” he growled. A knock came at the door. “Yeah?” he called. His dad opened the door.  
“Hey how ya doing?”  
“Good, slept well.” Stiles sat up and stretched.  
“Really?” His dad looked skeptical.  
“Actually yea.” Stiles said almost in disbelief. Just then the Sheriff noticed the leather jacket and his eyebrows shot up.  
“I see. Join me for breakfast? I can’t stay long, there was a murder down in the warehouse district.” Stiles just nodded and slipped past his dad. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. His son would normally be chomping at the bit for details.  
After they sat down to eat, the Sheriff asked. “So who came over yesterday?” Stiles looked up stunned. “Leather jacket on the chair, and Mrs. Marrow is was too nosey for her own good.” Stiles smiled.  
“Derek Hale.” He said quietly as he took a sip from his juice. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow.  
“Hale?” Stiles nodded. “Do I wanna know why?”  
“Just sorta thrown together by lack of other people.” Stiles shrugged.  
“How’s Scott?” Stiles shrugged again. The Sheriff nodded in understanding. “Well just make sure he uses the door, instead of the window if he ever leaves? For some reason’s that’s where they think their personal entrance is.” Stiles sat stunned while he dad cleaned up. He would normally help, but he was in too much shock. His dad was just getting ready to head back to work when the doorbell rang. The Sheriff opened it and was more than a little stunned. Erica Reyes stood on the porch in pajamas, with a backpack slung over her shoulder.  
“Hey Sheriff Stilinski,” she said with a smile.  
“Erica Reyes?” He asked slowly. She nodded.  
“That’s me! Stiles is here right?”  
“Stiles!” The Sheriff called. Stiles jogged into the living room and froze.  
“Erica?” He asked confused.  
“Yea? Movie day remember?” She sent him a wink. Stiles just nodded.  
“Oh yea, sorry I forgot. Come in.” The Sheriff stepped aside and let Erica in.  
“Stiles, Erica,” The Sheriff gave them a nod and walked out of the house. Stiles continued to stare at Erica.  
“What never seen a beautiful girl before?” She teased.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Erica’s eyes widened.  
“Er sorry, I just thought maybe we could hang out or something. It’s been a while since I heard from you. I can leave.” She said, suddenly unsure.  
“Did Derek send you?” He asked almost hostile.  
“Derek? No. I haven’t really seen him since Jackson. I saw him once or twice heading back into the train station. Why would he send me?”  
“No reason. He’s still living in the station?” Erica nodded and Stiles rolled his eyes. He jerked his head toward the stairs. “Welcome to casa de la Stilinski.” He said with a grin. As soon as she walked into the room Erica smelled Derek. His scent was practically everywhere, mixed with pain and misery, but on second wiff, Erica could smell a hint of healing. She stretched out on her stomach, on the side Derek didn’t sit on, and stayed until the afternoon, watching movies and eating junk food. When the doorbell rang in the middle of Batman Begins, Stiles was annoyed.  
“Derek?” Erica said confused.  
“Derek just open the damn door, it’s unlocked.” Stiles said in normal volume. A second later the sounds of the door opening echoed through the house. Eric raised an eyebrow when Derek walked in.  
“Long time no see Alpha,” Erica said.  
“Erica.” He shed his boots and took his normal seat on Stiles’ left. When the movie ended, Erica stood and gave Stiles a hug.  
“See ya soon Batman.” She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out the door. After about five minutes, Derek spoke.  
“How long she been here?”  
“All day. What did you tell her?” Stile’s jaw was clenched. He knew Derek had to have said something, and he didn’t want their pity.  
“Nothing. Everyone has kept to themselves since Jackson. Erica and Boyd are staying with her family now, and Isaac is staying at Scott’s.” Stiles tensed a little at that, but nodded. That’s when the doorbell rang again. “Scott’s mom.” Derek said confused. Stiles just nodded and stood from the bed to go downstairs. Derek had been surprised to find Erica here. After Stiles went downstairs, he got out his phone and texted her.

D: Why did you come to Stiles’ today?

R: Felt bad about what happened with Gerard. I was there and saw everything that happened. Just took me awhile to work up the courage. Not even a werewolf could go through what he did.

R: What about you Mr.Alpha? ;)

D: Scott’s mom told me about the kidnapping a few weeks ago. I’ve been over every day since. Seeing that Scott hasn’t bothered to text, let alone stop by. I doubt he knows what happened.

R: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCOTT HASN’T STOPPED BY! I’m gonna kill him. I should have showed up sooner. God dammit I thought Scott would be there.

R: Wait did you just tell me the truth?

D: Yes. And?

R: AND?! And there was no torture. You volunteered basic information. Even some that wasn’t needed. You’ve been going to Stiles’ for two weeks now? Don’t think I didn’t notice his lack of talking. You’ve started talking for him.

D: Shut up.

R: Don’t think I don’t know you spent the night too.

R: Can I come over for movie days more?

D: Stiles doesn’t want pity. He’s barely putting up with me.

R: I don’t wanna hang out because I pity him. I dig Stiles. He’s my Batman.

R: Do you pity him?

D: No.

R: Good. I’m coming over day after tomorrow. I’m bringing Boyd.

R: And don’t forget protection ;)

D: Shut up.

While he was texting, Derek listened intently.  
“Hey Stiles,” Melissa’s voice floated through the house.  
“Hi Ms. Mccall.” Melissa snorted.  
“I would assume we are close enough for you to call me Melissa.” Stiles laughed quietly.  
“Okay Melissa.”  
“Your bruises look good. When I mean good, I see the bruises on your face are completely gone. Shall we go up to your room?” Derek could hear Stiles hesitant shuffle.  
“Err well,” Stiles began.  
“Is someone here?” Melissa’s voice was full of surprise.  
“Yea,” Stiles answered quietly. At this point Derek huffed and swung his legs off the bed. He didn’t have his boots on so his footfalls were quiet.  
“Stiles who is it,” Melissa sounded worried now. Derek had just reached the bottom of the stairs.  
“No need to be worried Mrs. Mccall.” He said politely. “Just me.” He left a speechless Melissa Mccall in the living room and walked into the kitchen. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember the last time Stiles had eaten more than a mouthful.  
“Derek Hale. Derek Hale is in Stiles Stilinki’s house. Derek Hale is apparently making dinner for Stiles Stilinski.” Melissa said as she followed Derek into the kitchen. He just growled. “Well Stiles we can do this here or in your room.”  
“Here is fine.” Derek said loud enough for Stiles to hear.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m the Alpha.” Unbeknownst to them both, Melissa had a soft smile on her face.  
“Here it is. Stiles take of your shirt.” Melissa ordered. Derek heard the intake of breath and Stiles took off his shirt. Derek turned around, a bowl of eggs in his hands, and almost dropped the bowl. Stiles right side was mostly a deep greenish shade. Every so often, the green was broken up by black.  
“Didn’t this happen almost a month ago.” Derek ground out. He tried to calm down, and keep his shift under control, but it was hard. These bruises should have been gone, or at least almost gone.  
“Yes of course, but the bruises were extensive. I didn’t know a color could be darker than black. It’s a miracle he isn’t dead.” Melissa answered quietly. She told Stiles to breath as deep as he could. Stiles took a much too short, shuddering breath. “Good.” Melissa said with a grim smile. She placed her hand lightly on his ribs, which Derek realized he could count, and Stiles’ breath hitched. “Still broken, but definitely better. Extremely better actually.” Melissa reached into the bag she pulled out an ornate glass jar filled with a purplish paste and put it on the counter. “I got this from Deaton. He says that you need to put it on before you go to bed and when you wake up. It will help with the bruises. Turn around.” Stiles had bandage tape completely covering his back. When Melissa pulled the tape back, Derek actually did drop the bowl this time. Thank god he had used a metal bowl, anticipating the possibility of breaking something, but he had never expected this. Stiles back was practically raw. Scabbing had begun to form, but the healing was obviously very slow. Derek could see each individual cut where a whip had hit. He could see where many of them were twice or three times as deep as other, but what he could also see, was a thick white bandage over his shoulder blade. Mellissa pulled off the final bandage and Derek almost began to cry. He didn’t, but why the hell wasn’t Stiles in the hospital. He apparently said that out loud because Melissa answered. “He refuses to go. No matter what I say,” she said sternly. This wasn’t a normal whip mark. It had cut completely through skin and muscle so that Derek could see the white of his shoulder blade.  
“I am still here.” Stiles muttered.  
“It hasn’t even begun to heal.” Derek ground out, as he fetched the bowl from the ground. Thank god none of the eggs had splashed out.  
“No, and I can’t figure out why. I have asked Deaton as well, but he doesn’t have any idea why.” Melissa put another salve onto Stile’s back and bandaged them. “That’s all I can do for now. Deaton wants to see you. He also said that if you won’t go to him, he’ll come to you.” Stiles just grunted as he pulled his t-shirt back on. Melissa kissed him on the cheek and gave Derek a smile before letting herself out. Stiles collapsed into one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asked quietly. He remained calm, even if he was about to go find Gerard so he could kill.  
“I don’t want your pity Derek.” Stiles sneered.  
“That sneer befits Jackson, not you. And I don’t pity you Stiles. I have never pitied you. There is no reason for me to start now.” Stiles met his eyes. Derek could see the hesitant hopefulness within them.  
“So what are you making?” Derek looked down sheepishly.  
“Scrambled eggs. I can only really make breakfast.” Stiles laughed. It wasn’t anywhere close to what is normally was, but it was better than Derek had heard in weeks. Derek cooked the eggs quickly, adding as much cheese as the skillet could hold. He gave Stiles the smaller portion, but informed him he had to eat it all. Stiles only glared as he took a bite. After the first bite though, Stiles downed it. They were without a doubt the best scrambled eggs he had ever had. Derek had put extras in a bowl for the Sheriff, but handed them over to Stiles without question. Stiles ate those just as quickly. Derek did the dishes. He directed Stiles back to the bedroom and told him he had to put the goo on his bruises. As soon as Stiles was upstairs, Derek heard the cruiser pull up. He had heard it down the street, hence why sent Stiles upstairs.  
John closed the door quietly, so as to not scare his son or possible guest. He made his way to the kitchen and froze. Derek Hale was leaning casually against the counter as if he did it all the time.  
“Sir,” Derek said with a nod of his head.  
“Hale. How’ve you been?” The Sheriff asked casually.  
“Fine. And yourself?” Derek asked politely.  
“Peachy. I’m going to say this once. Under normal circumstances, I would never approve of your friendship with my son, but since he appeared to have actually slept last night, I will give you the benefit of the doubt.” Derek nodded as if he had expected it. That’s when the Sheriff noticed the dishwasher running. He raised an eyebrow. “Did he eat?” Derek nodded.  
“I made scrambled eggs. There were some for you, but he ate them.” The Sheriff’s jaw fell open.  
“Hold on, two helpings? As in he finished the first?” Derek nodded. John’s eyes went wide.  
“And as of now, I take back everything I just said. I approve one hundred percent. And since I told Stiles, I might as well tell you. You’re welcome whenever, or even never leave, I don’t care at this point, just use the front door.” Derek nodded. That’s when the sound of running feet reached John’s ears. Stiles stopped short when he saw his dad.  
“Hey Dad,” he said hesitantly.  
“Stiles, how ya feeling?”  
“Good, did you eat?”  
“Yea, Parrish bought dinner.” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I had a salad I promise.”  
“Uh huh, the steak sauce on your shirt says otherwise.” The sheriff’s mouth opened and the closed. He gave his son a smile and shrugged.  
“It was Parrish’s idea, I swear.” Stiles just rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair.  
“So, let’s hear it. Who was murdered?” Stiles asked eagerly. John shot Derek a look of almost glee.  
“You know very well I’m not supposed to say.” The Sheriff said sternly. He then smiled and said, “Well I have to be at the station early. Don’t stay up to late.” He ruffled Stiles hair and sent a grateful smile and a nod to Derek, before heading up the stairs.  
Stiles turned to Derek. “What the hell just happened?” Derek tilted his head thoughtfully.  
“I actually think your dad asked me to never leave.” Stiles let out a snort of laughter. The Sheriff stood at the top of the stairs, listening to his son laugh for the first time in weeks. He decided that Derek was indeed never allowed to leave. Especially if Stiles was beginning to eat and laugh again.  
Stiles and Derek returned to his room and they watched ‘The Dark Knight’ before Stiles fell asleep. Derek had expected it because he had been taking as much of Stiles’ pain as he could without Stiles noticing. Derek was about to slip out of the bed, when Stiles grabbed his wrist.  
“Stay,” he whispered quietly. His eyes were still closed, but he was awake. Derek just shifted in the bed so that Stiles was curled into his chest. Stiles sighed with contentment ad drifted off. Derek took a deep breath and began taking as much pain as he could withstand. When he couldn’t take anymore, he drifted off to sleep.  
The Sheriff woke early, ready to jump back into the investigation with a renewed vigor. He crept past Stiles’ room quietly, but couldn’t help looking in. He hadn’t heard his son cry out once during the night. It wasn’t surprising to find Derek in his son’s bed. What was surprising was his son draped over Derek. His son was the kind of sleeper to sprawl over the entire bed. He didn’t share and he didn’t curl up to people. Stiles had his face in Derek’s neck and an arm curled around his chest. John slipped back quietly and began to think.  
This is the routine they went through for a week. Erica and Boyd showed up as expected. It wasn’t even close to the awkwardness Stiles had expected. Sometimes his dad joined them for dinner, sometimes he didn’t. With the purple goo, his bruises began to heal a lot faster. (Derek helped a lot too, but he didn’t know that). Derek never left, which Stiles was secretly delighted with.  
The day after Erica and Boyd came over, Stiles had a panic attack. Derek was downstairs making lunch when it came. His chest tightened and he could barely breathe. He tried to get up from the bed, but crashed to the floor. Derek burst in a second later and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Stiles listen to my voice. Breathe.” It was like Derek was at the other end of a tunnel. He could barely hear him, but he did as he was told. He took a long shuddering breath. Well as long as he could. The world came back into focus and he looked into Derek’s face. Derek was wide eyed and open mouthed.  
“What?”  
“Stiles it’s time to go see Deaton.” Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. It was a disaster. Books and clothes were strewn about the room.  
“Whoa what happened?”  
“I think you created a windstorm. It was like a hurricane when I came in.” Derek was breathless. Stiles noticed how his hair was standing up on end. Stiles looked down guiltily.  
“Yeah. I can do that.”  
“What do you mean you can do that?!” Derek stood up angrily.  
“It kind of sprung loose when Gerard was beating me. It threw him against a wall.” Tears spiked hot in Stile’s eyes. Derek bent down and lifted him easily from the ground. He sat on the bed and pulled Stiles to his chest. He stroked Stiles arms and pulled more pain from him. Derek was beginning to dread there was a never ending supply.  
“We should call Deaton.”  
“It makes me a freak.” Stiles whispered.  
“Oh yes, the magic boy tells the werewolf.” Derek said sarcastically.  
“Wow, I’m really rubbing off on you.” Stiles said, his voice was drained though. Derek’s eyebrows quirked up, waiting for Stiles to realize what he said. When he did, Stiles practically threw himself on the ground. Derek just chuckled.  
“I’m calling Deaton. He can come over and see okay?” Stiles just nodded, a scowl on his face. Derek called Deaton. He came over, determined it was just the enlargement of the already present spark. The spark that had allowed him to manipulate mountain ash. Deaton said there wasn’t anything to be done about it per se, but he gave Stiles a way too heavy leather-bound book and told him to start at the beginning and practice every day. Stiles had grumbled, but Derek had added it to his daily regime. Without realizing, Stiles found that Derek had him on a set schedule every day.  
It all came to a screeching halt at the end of the week though. A cat had taken to sneaking into the Stilinski household, and Derek was annoyed. It was roughly seven o’clock in the morning when Derek had had enough. The cat sat at the bottom of the stairs and meowed until one of them woke up. Derek ran down the stairs, but the cat didn’t move. Instead it yowled louder. Derek didn’t hear the cruiser pull up, he was too focused on the cat. He shifted in less than a second, red eyes and fangs for the world to see, and roared at the cat. That’s when the Sheriff walked in. He froze at the sight. Derek was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, roaring at a cat. The Sheriff saw how Derek’s face had shifted, and the fangs, and the eyes. His jaw dropped.  
Stiles had heard Derek roaring and had pulled himself from bed with a sigh. “Jeez Derek. Is it truly necessary to roar at it?” He said as he descended the stairs. That’s when Stiles noticed his father. “Dad.” It came out as a squeak.  
“Stiles. What is that?”  
“A cat.”  
“Stiles I appreciate your sense of humor has returned, but this is most definitely not the time.” John was terrified for his son. Stiles just sighed.  
“Well Dad, I guess it’s time to have a talk. Let’s talk in the kitchen.” John watched as his son pushed Derek off the step. “Derek shift back.” A gasp escaped John’s mouth as he watched Derek return to normal. Stiles led him to the kitchen where he collapsed into a chair. Stiles sat in the chair opposite and Derek stood behind him. Once again, John was hit with the resounding fact that Derek would do anything for his son.  
“Speak. Now. Quickly.” John said.  
“Okay, so let’s start with the Hale family. They are all werewolves. Derek, Peter… they all were. Remember that night you were looking for Laura’s body in the woods and I was there? Well Scott was too. He was attacked and bitten by the Alpha Wolf. The wolf who killed Laura. So Scott, was turned into a werewolf. He tried to kill me. Then Derek showed up and we all went on the magical journey of friendship to find who bit Scott and who killed Laura. It turned out to be Peter. Who was supposed to be comatose. He tried to kill me too. Anyway. Alison. Alison is an Argent, which means her entire family are werewolf hunters. She found out about Scott, but they were still together. Chris wasn’t happy. Then her aunt Kate showed up.” At this point, Stiles turned to Derek, whose face was hard and stony. “Wanna run out and get breakfast?” Derek just nodded and ran upstairs. Stiles didn’t talk until he heard the front door close.  
“Wha-” John started, but Stiles held up a hand. Stiles glanced at the clock and waited another minute.  
“Werewolves have super hearing. So Kate. Kate Argent as you know set fire to the Hale house and yeah.” Stiles looked down sadly. “Derek still blames himself for that, so I don’t like to mention it in front of him. Kate came to town and began to hunt Derek, and eventually Scott. Alison got in trouble during the formal with Chris and he sent her and Kate away. That was when Lydia was bit by Peter. The big showdown happened at the Hale house. We all cornered Peter there. Alison and Kate snuck back through the woods to kill him, but he captured Kate and killed her. Then I lit him on fire, which was cool, with Allison’s help that is. He wasn’t dead, and Derek killed him, making him the Alpha.” Stiles finished with a sigh. “That’s part one.” The sheriff leaned against the table, head in his hands.  
“I would say it’s crazy, but it makes sense. How do you fit into this? Besides affiliation with Scott.”  
“Besides the fact I’m awesome?” Stiles said with a grin. John raised an eyebrow. “Right. Well it seems that werewolves don’t like to use their brains. Like none of them. So I provide the much needed strategy and research for the latest monster of the week.”  
“Monster of the week? How often does it happen?” The Sheriff asked with a look of incredulity.  
“Often enough. Beacon hills is truly a beacon for the supernatural.” John motioned for Stiles to continue, and that’s when Derek returned. He walked into the house with two large bags, which Stiles took gratefully. He pulled out four boxes of food. He handed Derek the box filled with cheesy scambled eggs (Which Stiles has learned Derek loves), he handed his dad a pancake breakfast, and opened his own waffle breakfast. He squealed with delight as he drenched them with syrup. “Okay, so part two. Derek is now big bad alpha. He turns Jackson like the idiot he is.” A low growl came from Derek. Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Don’t even act like it wasn’t a terrible decision. The entirety of part two proves that Jackson was never meant to be a werewolf. I told you they lack the brain thing. He also bites Isaac, but I totally back that decision. Anyway, someone starts killing people remember? First Isaac’s dad and all that? Gerard then comes into town.” John notices the way his son can barely say the man’s name. “Gerard in Chris and Kate’s father. He’s important later in the storyline. Derek and Scott make a temporary alliance to fight the supernatural threat, so I’m also working against it. We tied to stop Derek from biting more people, but again, lack of brain thing. Erica Reyes,” John’s eyebrows shot up. Stiles just shrugged. “And Boyd. Then remember the lacrosse game I was supposed to play in? Well I had to save Derek from the Kanima, which we learned was the threat. After he had Erica drag me to him and tries to alpha talk me. Kanima shows up, paralyzes him, and I keep his sorry ass afloat in the pool for two hours.”  
“I did not ‘alpha talk’ you.” Derek mumbles.  
“Oh yes you did! Mr. I’m going to rip out your throat with my teeth.” Stiles retaliated. John’s jaw dropped again. “Don’t worry. He won’t. He wouldn’t have back then either. Any who, we learn the Kanima is Jackson, and we try to capture him in a rave. This is where I come in. Deaton, Scott’s mystical Yoda, and mine now, tells me I have a spark. That allows me to manipulate mountain ash, as well as other things… That failed though, because Allison’s mom tries to kill Scott and Derek had to save him. Though he bit Argent in the process, that’s why she committed suicide. We all attend Lydia’s birthday party, where she poisons us, and happy days resurrects Peter.” Derek snorted with annoyance. “We all got held hostage by Matt, and Derek tries to save the day. Gerard and Alison show up to kill Derek and the Kanima. Grandfather Argent killed Matt and took the Kanima for himself, and blackmails Scott into helping. The lacrosse game comes, Boyd and Erica are captured by the Argents, and uh… Gerard kidnapped me.” Stiled stopped and took a deep breath.  
“Eat, I tell the rest.” Derek said. Stiles’ shoulders drop with relief, and he digs into his waffles. “Jackson didn’t die on the field. Allison blamed me for everything. After Gerard let Stiles go-“  
“Yea thanks for trying to find me by the way.” Stiles said. His eyes were narrowed.  
“You know very well Scott failed to mention you were apparently missing,” Derek growled. John could see the tension in Derek’s shoulder. John now saw that Derek cared about his son before the kidnapping, and he was very close to killing Scott because of it. “Jackson cocoons himself in goo and begins the transformation to Alpha Kanima, Lydia goes to Stiles because she apparently trust him, and asks him to help her see Jackson’s body. He obviously says no. Peter and I meet Scott and Isaac at a warehouse where they bring us Jackson. Gerard shows up and battle ensues. Gerard is winning, but says it will all stop if he is bitten. Scott, forces me to bite him, which he still might die for. Scott has had a plan all along, and had traded Gerard medication with mountain ash filled capsules. We believe he is dead, but we found no body. Then Stiles saves the day. He crashes through the wall with Lydia in the jeep. She does the true love thing, and Jackson becomes a normal wolf. And so brings the end to our tale of woe.” John just looks defeated.  
“It makes so much more sense. God dammit. I see why you lied, but I am most definitely not happy about it. Werewolves. In my house. Cooking dinner. Oh my god.” Stiles finishes his waffles and grabs the last box of food. He opens it to find another stack of waffles, which he begins to inhale. John watches his son eat. He thinks about the past two weeks. He could no longer see his son’s ribs through his shirt, and his sarcasm and laughter had returned for the most part. John looked up and found Derek watching Stile’s intently. “I don’t approve, but I know I won’t be able to stop you. Now let’s return to this spark.”  
“Well it was a spark, but Deaton has said that it is now an inferno. It happened when Gerard was uh… captured me. It was like something sprung from a cage. It’s almost like today's sorcery.” Stiles said between mouthfuls. The Sheriff raised a skeptic eyebrow.  
“Werewolves, fine, but magic?”  
“He created a hurricane in his bedroom.” Derek said.  
“Yea, that sucked.” Stiles said glumly. “But here watch this.” Stiles held his hand up in front of him and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, John could feel a breeze, but the breeze quickly picked up. Wind whipped throughout the room, throwing things off the wall. John looked up at Derek, but he just looked so done. Derek reached out and grasped Stiles shoulder. Stiles opened his eyes and the wind died. He looked around with wide eyes. “Oops, I just wanted little breeze.”  
“You’re cleaning up this time.” Derek growled. Stiles smirked and closed his eyes again. He raised his hand with a jerk, and most of the debris flew back into place.  
“Deaton gave me this huge book and told me I had to practice so I could control it.” Stiles grinned.  
“I see. Well I think that’s great. I am a little information logged, give me a day or so to process and we will have a much lengthier, parental talk.” Stiles smiles warmly at his dad. Derek’s head snapped toward the door.  
“Who is it?” Stiles asked.  
“Lydia?” Derek said with a confused look. “And Jackson.” Stiles got up to let them in.  
“So werewolves can do what exactly?”  
“We have enhanced hearing, smell, and agility. Some werewolves can shift into a full wolf.” Derek answered. Stiles appeared in the doorway.  
“So Lydia’s here.” Stiles said awkwardly.  
“Derek?” Lydia said with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a nod of the head. She looked him up and down and took note of the bare feet and flannel pajama pants.  
“Am I invisible?” Jackson sneered.  
“Well I can dream. But I get a statuary one month of hate for you trying to kill me.” Derek snorted.  
“You didn’t tell me Derek was here.” Lydia said, turning to Jackson.  
“Didn’t think it was important.” Lydia just flipped her hair.  
“So what were we talking about men?” She asked.  
“How Jackson tried to kill my son.” The Sheriff said. Lydia and Jackson both jumped. They hadn’t noticed he was there.  
“Having a little trouble with your hearing Jackson? It seems like you were surprised there for a minute.” Stile said. Lydia and Derek both picked up on his mischievous tone. Jackson suddenly jumped sky high and tackled Lydia. She let out a yell and slapped his arm.  
“Jackson!”  
“Your heartbeat is gone!” He yelled. His eyes were wide and Derek could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. Lydia smiled and turned to Stiles.  
“Okay, you tortured him, and you have to show me how to do that.” She said. Jackson looked up at Stiles who wore a grin. He let out a breath and Jackson was able to hear Lydia’s heartbeat.  
“Deaton will be happy. Removing singular heartbeats in in the back of the book.” Derek said. John laughed.  
“Well, Stiles don’t go around getting too much revenge, but good job. There was no hurricane this time, but it’s time for me to head to bed. I work the night shift so have fun. Thanks for breakfast Derek.” The sheriff gave Lydia a smile and climbed the stairs.  
“So your dad knows?”  
“He caught Derek trying to scare the cat.” Stiles deadpanned. Lydia raised an eyebrow. “I’m actually not kidding.” Said cat then jumped up on Stile’s shoulder. Derek growled at it, but it just lay down.  
“Wow, great and powerful alpha, doesn’t like cats.” Lydia said.  
“So what are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked, trying to be nonchalant. Lydia saw the tension though.  
“We just got back from vacation. We stopped by Scott’s to see you all, but he said he was ‘keeping his distance from everyone’ apparently he’s working on being a better friend and person.” Derek snorted. Lydia gave him a glance.  
“Yea Scott disappeared after Jackson.”  
“Everyone else?”  
“Erica has come by a few times, Boyd came once with her. Isaac is apparently living with Scott.” Stiles shrugged. “And it looks like you guys were on vacation.”  
“Derek? Where have you been all this time? And everyone’s favorite Uncle Peter?”  
“I’ve been here. Peter is hopefully in a ditch.” Derek answered.  
“You’ve just been here? Like the Stilinski residence?”  
“Yeah.” Derek said with a shrug.  
“Might I ask why?”  
“Reasons. So what’s with your sudden need to see us?” Stiles asked. Derek gave Stiles a side glance.  
“Well I figured now that Jackson is werewolf, and we live in Beacon Hills, Derek is the alpha. And I am part of this by association, like Stiles-”  
“Stiles is pack. Not by association.”  
“I thought only wolves?” Lydia asked. She gave Stiles a smirk she knew would go over his head.  
“No. Any being if the Alpha accepts them into the pack. Especially supernatural.” Derek explained. “You have potential to be pack as well, not only as Jackson’s mate, but also because Stile’s trusts you.”  
“Stiles is human?”  
“Sorta. I think Deaton want’s to classify me as a druid, but he can’t because it’s more of birth thing.” Lydia’s mouth opened slightly. Even Jackson looked interested. “But continue.”  
“So Stiles is pack and we thought we could be too. I know Jackson needs it, and well, I’m not sure if I’m truly up to making friends with Allison after what happened. Will you take us?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, and turned to Derek. Their eyes met and Lydia can see the silent conversation. They have been together for a few weeks, apparently 24/7, and Lydia could see it in their relationship. There was no doubt they were already head over heels for each other, she could see that clearly, but neither of them were in a place to admit it.  
“Fine.” Derek growled, turning to eye Jackson.  
“It this the point where you teach me the secret handshake?” He asked with a sneer.  
“No, we passed that. It ended with you trying to kill everyone.” Derek growled. Jackson had the courtesy to look sheepish.  
“So, since we are like pack now, we are going to join you for whatever you’re doing today.” Stiles raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
“You’re going to hate it.” Lydia saw the challenge and accepted.  
“We’ll see.” The doorbell rang before Stiles could respond. He looked at Derek.  
“Melissa.” Stiles jerked his head toward the stairs.  
“Okay come on.” Derek motioned for Lydia and Jackson to follow him as he climbed the stairs. Lydia walked slowly and she watched Stiles head for the door. She followed Derek to Stiles’ room she made a plan. She was Lydia Martin, and since they were hiding something, it was her prerogative to know what it was.  
“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked Derek.  
“Back down the hall on the left.” Derek said, concentrating on something else. Lydia closed the door and crept back down the stairs. When she saw Stile’s she let out a gasp of horror. Lydia heard the door fly open, but didn’t comprehend it. Nor did she hear the angry werewolf barreling toward her. Derek tackled her and brought her to the ground.  
“Holy crap Derek. Let her up.” Stiles yelped, pulling on his arm. Jackson ran down the stairs after Derek, but froze at the sight of shirtless Stiles. He was no longer black, but his bruises were still a violent shade of yellow and green. When he leaned down to pull Derek off Lydia, Jackson saw his back. Many were fully scabbed over now, but the particular cut on his shoulder was still open to the bone. Derek got off Lydia, but he remained wolfed out, growling if she swayed to close to Stiles.  
“Oh my god,” Jackson whispered. All heads whipped around to him. Stiles could see a slight glisten in his eyes, and with a start, realized he was on the verge of crying. “Did I,” he started.  
“No.” Stiles answered with a shake of his head.  
“When?” Lydia asked. Her voice had an edge Stiles had never heard before.  
“Three weeks ago.” Derek growled.  
“Answer these questions later. I have to put the salve on.” Melissa didn’t give him any warning before wiping a glob of cold goo on Stiles shoulder. His breath hitched and Derek whipped around.  
“Der-” Melissa squeezed his shoulder and another gasp escaped his lips. “Being big bad Alpha isn’t the answer right now.” Derek shifted back, a scowl on his face. He reached out and grabbed Stile’s arm. His vein’s turned black as he absorbed his pain. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. His eyes snapped open when he recognized the feeling. “You!” Stiles said incredulously. “You’ve been hijacking my pain!” Derek ducked his head.  
“Okay. You’re using the purple stuff right?” Stiles nodded. “Then I’m done here.” Melissa kissed Stiles’ cheek and let herself out, but not before sending a knowing wink to Lydia. Stiles crossed his arms.  
“Why the hell have you been taking my pain without my knowledge?”  
“Because I know you wouldn’t let me take it willingly.” Derek answered, head hung. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Derek, this is where the trust thing comes into play. Now that I know, I can tell you exactly when you started absorbing my pain. And it was a godsend you asshole. But you have to learn a little communication, because I would have actually been okay with it.” Derek looked up and found Stiles with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He looked over at Lydia and Jackson, who both had silent tears in their eyes, though Jackson did his best to hold his head high and try to hide them. “I guess its pack bonding time.” Stiles took Lydia’s hand and led them all up the stairs. Stiles made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, and Derek took his left side. Lydia raised an eyebrow.  
“This is what you do? No like bowling or mini golf?” She asked.  
“I’ve left the house once in the past three weeks. And only because I ran out of medication.” Stiles answered. With that Lydia kicked off her shoes and crawled up on Stiles’ right. Jackson just rolled his eyes and followed. Stiles had a fairly large bed, so there wasn’t much trouble fitting the four of them on the bed. Lydia practically sat on Stiles lap anyway, so it didn’t matter. Stiles snatched the remote from Derek as soon as he saw it.  
“No way dude. I am so Die Harded out.” Derek just rolled his eyes.  
“Is it because you think you’re Bruce Willis?” Lydia asked, feigning innocence. Derek growled, but Stiles laughed. He handed the remote to Lydia and she flipped through the array of on demand movies. She settled on the first episode of Agent Carter. Stiles was stunned. He raised an eyebrow at her. “What she kicks ass and looks good doing it.” Stiles laughed. Halfway through the episode, a light tap sounded from the window. Derek sighed, but got up to unlock it. Erica tumbled in, Boyd on her heels.  
“Hey guys,” Erica said.  
“From now on, everyone has to use the front door,” Stiles said. “Dad’s new rule.” Erica gave him a startled look. “Told him everything.”  
“No way! Why?”  
“He inadvertently found out Derek was a werewolf.”  
“How?” Stiles snickered.  
“He got into a fight with the cat.” Erica and Boyd laughed. Derek just took his seat with a huff.  
“Wanna join us? Lydia and Jackson have decided we are having an impromptu pack bonding day.” Stiles explained.  
“Of course we’re joining! We are pack after all.” Erica climbed over Derek and Curled up on Stiles’ lap. Boyd laid on the end of the bed at their feet. They spent the entire day laughing, and watching Season 1. Derek ordered pizza at six and they all ate at least a pizza each, and that was where they fell asleep. Stiles drifted off first. Erica sat up when he did and looked at Derek. “How’s he doing?”  
“Better. His back is healing and the bruises beginning to fade, but his bone is still showing through.” As he said it, Derek reached down and brushed his hand against Stiles’, just enough to begin to take pain. Erica’s eyes lit up and she began to do the same. Soon Boyd and Jackson were as well. “Don’t take too much. It can kill you.”  
Lydia watched in fascination as Stiles curled into Derek. A faint smile graced Derek’s lips as Stiles threw an arm around Derek’s chest. She giggled. Derek’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at her.  
“Just kiss him Derek. It’s painful watching you pine.” Jackson smirked. Derek let out a threatening growl.  
“Don’t listen to him. I think you guys would be perfect. He’s already pretty much Alpha mom.” Erica said softly.  
“This conversation is over before it begins.” Derek growled. Erica sighed, but draped herself over Stiles again. Lydia shifted closer and wrapped her arm around Erica and Stiles. Jackson followed suit, and curled up behind Lydia, but he made sure he hand a hand on Stiles. Derek felt the pack bonds strengthening. He had felt it that morning, but now they were glowing. Stiles was bringing his pack together.  
The sheriff was stunned when he opened Stiles’ door to say the least, but Derek woke and followed him to the kitchen. He explained that it was a pack thing. They looked for the physical, not only emotional, bond in the pack. Stiles had brought them all together, so they have an instinct to surround him.  
“More than the Alpha?” John asked.  
“No, they see him as my second. They also take into account the fact that Stiles is usually in charge of most things, so they will look to him for direction a lot.” Derek shrugged as he took a sip of coffee.  
“So my son is like Alpha Equivalent?” Derek choked on his coffee.  
“No, most definitely not, Sir. He’s like second in command.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“Alpha Equivalent is the Alpha mate. They are not officially Alpha i guess, but the pack will protect and obey them as if they were. Alpha equivalent is bonded with the Alpha and they get  a lot of the er... perks.If the Alpha is down and there is no Alpha mate, the second would take command.” John nodded, but most definitely noticed the blush on Derek’s neck.  
“So they’ll be around for a bit?”  
“Most likely.” John nodded again.  
“Well I’m off the work. I think our next task is getting him out of the house.” Derek laughed.  
“Lydia has already started working on that.” John nodded and headed to work. When Derek returned to the room, he found Stiles awake.  
“Dad go to work?” He asked sleepily as Derek slid back into bed.  
“Yea, and I was informed my next task was to make you leave the house.” Stiles laughed quietly.  
“Told you he wouldn’t let you leave.” Derek smiled as Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck. Derek took a deep breath and inhaled Stiles’ cinnamon scent, but it wasn’t just cinnamon. Derek could smell a hint of the forest. A deep musk hidden beneath the cinnamon, that when blended together, were enthralling. It took a second for Derek to realize the musk was his own scent, blending with Stiles’.  
“I don’t mind that much.” He said dazedly.  
“Neither do I,” Stiles mumbled, sleep taking him again. Derek’s heart squeezed and his stomach dropped. It was then he realized that Erica and Jackson were right, and no doubt Lydia. She had probably figured it out first. He was completely in love with Stiles.  
The following month passed like this, except the pack were usually only there four or five nights a week. Whenever they were gone for more than a day, Lydia would slip in, and sniff the place out, almost like a bloodhound searching for its prey. Each time she came in and no change had been made, she got more frustrated. They ended up getting Stiles out of the house a few times a week, and Derek began pack training nights. Isaac even showed up for those. Melissa passed Stiles’ bruises and ribs healed. The whip marks on his back were all healing well too, even the shoulder wound. You could no longer see the bone and it was begging to scab. Things were drifting back to normal, well not normal, but better. That’s when Scott showed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Present  
“I’m your second.” Stiles said quietly. “Why?”  
“Because I trust you Stiles. You take care of the pack. They trust you too.” Derek said. “You might as well be alpha. They listen to you more anyway.” He said with a grin. Stiles just rolled his eyes.  
“Damn, I didn’t want to owe Lydia twenty bucks. But why did you show me this today?” Stiles stood from his chair and stood next to Derek. Derek looked at his feet and took a deep breath.  
“Well I wanted to talk to you about something.” Stiles tilted his head in confusion. He refused to believe Derek wanted to talk about anything resembling a relationship. Derek was at war with himself. He couldn’t make himself say it, so he just did it. Before Stiles could process, he felt Derek grab his hips and pull their lips together. Stiles was stunned, but then he melted into the kiss.  
Kissing Stiles was everything Derek had imagined. He pulled back when there was a need to breathe and found Stiles with a big grin on his face, he couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Ya know I think I could get used to the smiling thing.” Stiles said breathlessly. Derek laughed. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s chest. “We will eventually have to talk about this.”  
“I like you Stiles. Have for a while. Didn’t know how to tell you.” Derek said gruffly.  
“To the point. I would have to agree though.”  
“What about the guy?” Derek asked. Stiles could feel the tension, waiting for the answer.  
“A sad attempt for a distraction. Lydia and Erica pointed that out well enough.”  
“So will you consider changing rooms?” Derek asked hesitantly. He wondered if it was too soon.  
“Oh most definitely, but first,” Stiles leaned back and pulled out his phone.  
S: Congratulations  
L: YES!  
Derek raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”  
“Nah, but we should definitely get to the train station. Isaac always shows up early.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him from the house. Derek smiled and told himself he would let Stiles lead him wherever he wanted. “Oh my god wait! Does this mean I got a promotion?!” Stiles asked excitedly. Derek’s eyes widened and he looked at his feet.  
“Um… well my wolf had kinda already recognized you as my mate, and that’s why they do what you say.”  
“Mates. Wolves have specific mates?” Stiles asked in wonder. “Why didn’t you say!” He punched Derek’s arm.  
“You would have asked questions.”  
“You’re right I will.” Stiles got into the passenger seat of the Camaro and waited for Derek to start it. “It’s nice to know your wolf realized I was hot stuff, even if it was before everyone else.” Derek rolled his eyes and growled. “Don’t be a sourwolf. So does this like make me half alpha?”  
“No it’s not really official yet. There are things we should talk about.” Derek said softly.  
“Okay,” Stiles said with a smile.  
Stiles was right, Isaac had arrived early, but he wasn’t alone.  
“Scott?”  
“Hey, Isaac said you guys were training, and I was wondering if you guys wouldn’t mind if I joined.” He said it very fast in a single breath. Derek crossed his arms and growled softly.  
“Sourwolf.” Stiles said. The growling stopped. “It’s alpha’s decision.”  
“Yea it is.” Derek said. Stiles could feel the eyebrow raising.  
“Hope you’ve been working out,” Stiles said with a smirk. Isaac laughed and Scott smiled. It was then that the projectile hit Stiles. He went down with a shriek. He could hear the sounds of laughing, but couldn’t see anyone through the veil of blonde. “Erica. Was that truly necessary?”  
“Oh most definitely, alpha.” Erica said as she nuzzled into his neck.  
“Alpha?” Scott asked confused.  
“That is nowhere near official. On like any level.” Stiles said, raising a hand. “Now will you please get off me?” Erica got off him and pulled him up.  
“Please Stiles, we’ve all recognized you as alpha for over a month.”  
“Interesting…” Stiles said with a grin. “But now training the wolves! Lydia shall we?” He turned and found her already at her explosive table.  
“You guys have been busy. You guys live with Stiles, training is now a regular thing, and apparently Stiles is an alpha?!” Scott half yelled. He gave Stiles a weak (For a werewolf) punch to the arm. Before Scott could pull away, Stiles had grabbed his arm and judo flipped him. Derek was at Stiles’ side in less than a second, pulling him away from Scott. “And Stiles can take werewolves down,” He said weekly from the floor.  
“Shit sorry Scott. Reflex.”  
“It’s reflex to flip a werewolf on their ass?” Scott said. He was still sitting on the floor, stunned.  
“Stiles is the only one who can take out Derek, well if we don’t count Lydia’s Molotov cocktails.” Erica said. Stiles looked around and found all the werewolves in defensive positions around him.  
“Jeez guys calm down it’s just Scott.”  
“How did we all get here moron. Our wolf needs to protect you at all costs.” Jackson explained.  
“Well in light of that strangely uplifting note from Jackson. Can we please just continue with training?” Stiles asked, but Derek could still hear, and feel, but he wasn’t going to tell Stiles that yet, Stiles’ heart beating faster than normal.  
“Since this is my first training, could I request to not go first?” Scott sked sheepishly. He felt so out of place here. He had been trying to work on being a better person, and now he realized he had let things slip to far. Stiles had moved on without him, Erica and Lydia were the people he told everything too, and apparently he and Derek were like together? So he was a pack alpha? He wasn’t sure how that one worked, but Derek definitely seemed to take care of Stiles.  
“Fine. Erica attack Lydia.” Derek said gruffly. The pack moved to the edges of the station, and Scott noticed Derek kept within Stiles’ personal bubble the entire time.  
Training passed quickly in the next three hours. Scott was put on his ass more than his fair share, by everyone other than Derek. He knew they were supposed to be aggressive, but Lydia would have probably Molotoved him if Stiles didn’t step in. Stiles didn’t go against anyone until the end, when he claimed Derek went easy on him last time. Scott was in awe. The clumsy, flailing, sarcastic boy was nowhere in sight. He was armed with only his bat, and Scott was scared at first, until lightning began to crackle around the bat. The fight was almost perfectly evenly matched, until Stiles turned just quick enough to swipe his bat under Derek’s legs. Derek went down, a bolt of electricity shooting up his legs.  
“One werewolf down,” Stiles said with a half smiled. Derek sat up with a groan. Stiles laughed when he saw Derek’s hair sticking up. “How ya feelin’ sourwolf?”  
“Like I was just electrocuted.” Derek grumbled.  
“That’s okay. Good in small doses. Now everyone back to my house! Dad said he would order Chinese.” Stiles pulled Derek to his feet, but didn’t let go of his hand. Derek swayed for a second. “Oh and I am so taking this golden opportunity to drive the Camaro.” He plucked the keys from Derek’s pocket and pulled him to the door. The pack trickled out of the station and into their respective cars.  
“So Scott’s back?” Derek asked, when he was sure the pack was out of earshot.  
“Yea,” Stiles said with sigh.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“Derek Hale asking me if I wanna talk about it, I swear the day will never end with the surprises.”  
“Stiles, you are different from everyone else. I actually want to talk about these things with you.” Derek said.  
“Well in that case. I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him in months and all of a sudden he wants to throw himself back in. It’s disconcerting. I don’t know what I should prepare for.” Stiles was rarely this serious. There hadn’t been a single joke and Derek knew his mate was conflicted. He could feel that easily enough.  
“I think you need to sit back and let the pack protect you. With the things that might happen, we will protect you. I will.” Stiles eyed him skeptically.  
“I think I like this new, talkative, relationship Derek.” He said with a grin. “I mean ya know if we are actually in a relationship. Not that I was implying we were, bu-”  
“Stiles, shut up.” Derek interrupted.  
“And old Derek makes his return.”  
“I would most definitely prefer a relationship, if it were up to me.”  
“Relationship it is.” Stiles pulled up to Walmart. “Wait here I’ll be right back.” Stiles grinned, but was back quickly. They arrived at the Stilinski residence quickly.

“Where are Derek and Stiles?” The Sheriff asked, as the pack milled in the kitchen. Erica smirked.  
“No doubt mom and dad are having a moment.”  
“They do have a lot of those.” The Sheriff said. Everyone looked surprised. “If you guys think I didn’t notice, you must not remember I’m the Sheriff, and I was there in the first two weeks. It was very clear even then.” They heard the door open.  
“There better be almond chicken left.” Stiles called out. Lydia just rolled her eyes. Stiles pulled plates from the cabinet and everyone dug in.  
“I’m confused. What did you mean by the beginning?” Scott asked, a mouthful of food. The sheriff leaned back in his chair.  
“Well Scott, I’m glad you asked,” he said with a smile. Scott had never been afraid of the Sheriff. He was like a father figure, but at that moment, he swore he was going to die.  
“Leave him alone dad.” Stiles said over his almond chicken. John just shrugged innocently. Stiles looked to Derek.  
“I agree with the Sheriff on this one.” He said.  
“Of course you do.” Stiles said under his breath. Scott was confused.  
“Wait, what did I do?” Scott asked  
“Would you like to know now or after dessert?” Erica asked with a sneer.  
“Guys, lay off.” Isaac whined. He had been watching the interaction, but it was time for it to stop.  
“No.” Jackson sneered. Scott was thoroughly surprised. Jackson never went out of his way for anyone, let alone Stiles.  
“No indeed. Just let us all go on with our lives.” Lydia huffed.  
“Okay that’s enough!” Stiles yelled. The wolves all ducked away. Even Derek bowed his head.  
“Stiles,” John started.  
“If it has something to do with Scott, I don’t want to hear it.” Stiles countered.  
“Your eyes just flashed red.” Lydia said breathlessly. Stiles opened and closed his mouth, several times.  
“You broke him.” Jackson whispered. Stiles looked at Derek, who shrugged.  
“I told you that they saw you as an alpha. It’s just now starting to take effect in you as well as them.”  
“Hold up, a pack that has two alphas?” John asked. From what he had learned from Stiles, packs had one Alpha. Stiles looked anywhere except his dad.  
“Mom and Dad finally pulled their heads out of their asses.” Lydia supplied. Stiles looked at her shocked.  
“Mom and Dad?!” He asked. She just shrugged.  
“We’ve called you that since that time you two told each other you like the other around.” Lydia said with a flip of her hair. The Sheriff let out a hum.  
“About damn time.” He said before taking another bite of food. Stiles was stunned.  
“Oh my god. Did everyone know about this?”  
“Yes.” Derek answered. Stiles glared at him.  
“No.” Scott said.  
“You didn’t get to know.” Stiles said with a glare, but turned back to his father. “And you are okay with this?!”  
“I knew this was gonna happen the first time I saw that leather jacket on your desk chair.” John responded.  
“And that was?” Scott asked. He wanted answers.  
“About eight weeks ago.” Erica said. Scott was more than a little stunned. Had it really been eight weeks since he so much as talked to Stiles? Stiles took everyone’s plates and loaded them in the dishwasher, deep in thought.  
“Training tomorrow. At the house. You don’t have to be there, but it is preferred. Lydia, you have to be there, and be there by nine o’clock.” Derek growled.  
“The house?” Erica asked surprised.  
“If you show up, you’ll know.” Derek answered. Stiles laughed.  
“You know don’t you?” Lydia asked. Derek just snorted.  
“Of course I know.” Stiles said with a grin. Erica snickered.  
“Already rolling into a new found power I see,” Erica said. She reached up and kissed Stiles on the cheek. She looked like she was going to do the same to Derek, but he growled and flashed his alpha power at her. She laughed and took Boyd’s hand. “We will see you all tomorrow then.”  
Lydia sighed watching them walk out the door. “I guess we must go as well, seeing as I am ‘required’ to be there.” She also kissed Stiles on the cheek. Jackson tilted his head to both Stiles and Derek, before following her out.  
“And I’m off the work. See you guys tomorrow.” John gave his son a quick hug and shook hands with Derek, before heading out the door.  
“I will follow him out. See you at the house Scott.” Isaac tilted his head for Derek and Stiles before following the Sheriff. Stiles and Derek began putting away the food in a companionable silence.  
“So… what happened to make you guys start hanging out?” Scott asked. Derek tensed as he turned to look at Scott. Stiles just continued to put away food.  
“You wouldn’t remember apparently. Stiles was kidnapped.” Derek growled. Scott dropped the glass he was holding. Before it could shatter, Stiles’ hand shot out and caught it.  
“Don’t be dramatic Derek. I was kidnapped. No need for the passive aggression.” Stiles said with an eye roll.  
“WHO!?” Scott roared. Stiles could see the beginning of a shift.  
“Gerard.” Stiles remained calm as the truth sunk in.  
“Gerard? Why?”  
“We assume it was a reminder to you.” Derek growled. “A reminder to keep within your agreement.”  
“When did it happen?”  
“After the lacrosse game. He took me, Erica, and Boyd. He let me go right before the final battle with Jackson.”  
“No. I would have noticed.” Scott rejected. Stiles’ eyes narrowed with anger.  
“Really Scott? You would have noticed? I beg to differ. Because you didn’t. You didn’t smell the blood or see my face black and blue.” Stiles pulled off his shirt. Derek growled. “You didn’t see the broken ribs, and you most definitely did not see this.” Stiles turned his back to Scott. The wounds were mostly healed, and scarred, but the shoulder blade was still wounded. He reached back and pulled the bandage off his shoulder. Scott had gone white as a sheet.  
“I didn’t-”  
“No you didn’t.” Derek stuck the bandage back on and Stiles pulled his shirt back on. He took a deep breath, attempting to fight of the impending panic attack. Derek’s hand found Stiles’ when he heard his heart rate quicken. Stiles instantly relaxed, knowing Derek was there.  
“Stiles.” He could hear the whining plea in Scott’s voice. Derek gave his hand a squeeze.  
_If you want to forgive him, there can be a room at the house for him_.  
Derek’s voice resounded loud and clear in his head. He whipped around to face Derek, who looked at his feet.  
“We are so talking about this later, but Scott, I think you have a lot of work to do to be a part of the pack but if you want to start, be at the Hale house by nine.” Scott’s face broke into a wide grin, and Stiles was assaulted by the image of a puppy getting a treat. He just up and tilted his head to both of them before heading toward the door. As soon as the door closed, Stiles looked at Derek. “So you can read my mind now?”  
“It’s an alpha thing. The connection between the alpha and his chosen mate.”  
“Anything else ya wanna clue me in on?”  
“The pups will do anything you tell them. Some of my uh, ‘wolf powers’ will bleed through the connection. Healing, alpha control, that kind of thing. You will be more powerful than the average human, but you will still be very much human.”  
“All the perks, none of the fur. Bitchin.” Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles smiled. “So since the kids are all out for the night, what do you have planned for the evening?” Derek growled as Stiles sidled up to him. “Fine if that’s how you are, I’ll just go to bed.” Derek looked at the ceiling and sighed. God he wanted to. “Well if you want it that bad, just come on.” Stiles said with a grin.  
“Fuck mind connections.” Derek growled. Stiles just laughed and sauntered to the stairs.  
_Let go of some self-control for once Derek_.  
Derek growled, but followed Stiles up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been absolutely fantastic. I love everyone who has read, reviewed, and given kudos. Every single one of you rocks and i'm so surprised this has gotten such a response. This is the last chapter, sorry loves :) It was definitely my favorite to write, everything coming together. I hope you like it and pleeease review!!

The next morning, Stiles woke up warm. He always woke up warm, with a pack of werewolves, but today was completely different. He wasn’t wearing any clothes for one, and for another, the very sexy, very broody wolf curled around him was the primary source of heat. Stiles rolled over to face Derek and smiled. Derek was still asleep, his face calm and relaxed. Stiles can’t remember if Derek has ever been relaxed, especially when sharing a bed with someone. He reached up and scratched his neck, but froze. Nestled in the crook of his neck was a silver bite mark.  
“I can hear you thinking.” Derek said with a soft growl. Who knew he could growl softly?  
“Might I ask what is on my neck?” Derek’s eyes flew open and took in Stiles’ neck, eyes going wide.  
“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He said sitting up. Stiles could feel his anxiety, so he grabbed Derek by the waist and pulled him back down.  
“Calm down Derek. I’m just wondering. It’s okay.” Stiles tried to placate him.  
“No it’s not okay, it’s a claiming bond.” Derek whispered. He looked crushed, like the fire had happened all over again.  
“Oh! Okay.” Stiles was senior researcher. He knew about these things. He knew a claiming bite was a forever thing for Derek, and the fact that Derek I trust no one Hale, gave it to him, was a huge (amazing) deal, but the look on Derek’s face showed him that he was about to jump out the window and bolt. “I do know what that is.” Stiles whispered, trying to make Derek understand that he was fully on board. “I just didn’t remember getting it.”  
“No I shouldn’t have. You have your whole life in front of you and I didn’t mean to tie you to me. I’m so sorry.”  
“Is that not my decision? Because I am totally on board. So chillax, because I understand what it is and I understand that I chose it.” Stiles huffed. “Now cuddle me Sourwolf.”Stiles burrowed him face in Derek’s neck and took a deep breath. Derek didn’t really know how to react. Stiles knew. Stiles was okay with it. Stiles was more than okay with it. Stiles was his. He wrapped his arms around his mate and relaxed. They lay there for a few more minutes until Stiles spoke again. “Well it’s a big day. We’re taking the pups shopping. It’s gonna be a blast.” Stiles said with a grin. Derek grumbled and pulled Stiles closer.  
“No.”  
“No? Wow, are you always this articulate?” Stiles said with a grin. Derek just huffed a sigh.  
“Fine. We should get up anyway. Lydia won’t let us live it down if we’re late.”  
Stiles rolled out of the bed and stretched. Derek couldn’t help but stare. He took in each curve, and the newly healed silvery claiming bite. “I’m going to shower. Wanna come?” Stiles asked as he practically glided from the room.  
“Yes,” Derek said following him. Stiles heard Derek laugh behind him and froze. This was it. This was what Stiles would always look forward to. Derek laughing. Derek being happy. Derek letting himself have nice things. A warmth spread through Stiles as he grinned and continued for the bathroom, being led by Derek.

Honestly, they were only five minutes late, if even that, but Lydia made it sound like she had been there for hours. The rest of the pack was there too, but they were to in awe of the house before them. Isaac looked over first, a big grin on his face. He ran and tackled Stiles, as soon as the car door closed.  
“There’s a house there.” Isaac breathed. Stiles laughed.  
“Cool huh?” Isaac laughed and helped Stiles to his feet.  
“So this is what the secret project has been.” Lydia said with a smirk.  
“Holy crap.” Scott said. Derek growled to get their attention.  
“There is a room for everyone, if they want it. Lydia and Erica choose first.” Everyone grinned and ran for the house.  
“Wait!” Stiles yelled. They all froze and looked at him. He smiled and beckoned them all back. “I have something for all of you.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. “Lydia.” He handed her a key with a floral pattern on one side and lips on the other. She grinned and pulled out her keys. “Erica.” Her key had a batman logo and leopard print. Stiles passed out keys to everyone. Isaac’s had a scarf and a puppy. Jackson’s had a Porsche logo and a lizard’s tale. Boyd’s had a lacrosse stick and leopard print. He smiled when he saw it and said thanks. Stiles turned to Scott and held his out. It had an inhaler and a lacrosse stick. Scott took it slowly, but grinned.  
“Never forget your roots,” Scott started  
“No matter where you go.” Stiles finished. Lydia raised an eyebrow. Stiles shrugged. “Something my mom used to say.”  
“What’s Derek’s look like?”  
“He wouldn’t let me make him one,” Stiles said with an eye roll.  
“And yours?” Stiles pulled out his key and showed her. Two red wolf eyes on one side and a bright spark on the other. Lydia smiled and looked his arm through Erica’s. “Let’s go choose my room. Erica?” Erica smiled and they led the way to the house. They all dispersed to sniff around, leaving Stiles and Derek in the doorway.  
“Once you’re done choosing, we are going shopping.” Stiles called so the resident human could hear, or well banshee. It didn’t take long for them to choose, and soon they were piled into respective cars on their way to the neighboring Ikea. When they got there, a salesperson had given them a little scanner so they could scan anything and it would be delivered to the house.  
It was hell. That’s all Derek could think of. Hell. Jackson and Erica almost fought over the couch they were putting in the living room, a grey L shape or a cheetah print thing. That’s all Derek could call it. A thing. Lydia and Stiles vetoed both and choose a plush black set, including a loveseat and an armchair. Stiles was the one who found the dining room table. It fit eight normally, but leaves could be added to make it bigger. The smile Stiles gave him when he found it made up for the trip completely.  
It was easier when they chose their own furniture. Erica chose black, practically everything black. Boyd lots of browns and greens. Jackson was all steel greys and blues. Scott had a lot of red, so did Isaac, but he threw in blues as well. When Stiles scanned a plane deep brown bedframe, the pack kind of froze.  
“Uh, dude,” Scott said with a raised eyebrow.  
“What?” Stiles looked confused. He didn’t notice the light string of tension.  
“Not really your style.” Scott said slowly, trying to keep it calm.  
“Yea, not for me? My room is already furnished. Do you really think I’m gonna let Peter sleep on the floor? He may not be my favorite, but he’s still pack.” Stiles said with a shrug. He moved on to look around. Derek smiled softly and followed, leaving the pack frozen once again.  
“Derek just smiled.” Isaac whispered.  
“Yes. Yes he did.” Erica said, still in shock. Isaac grinned and ran after Stiles. He jumped on his back and clung like a koala.  
“Can we stop for lunch, Mom?” he asked gleefully. Derek and Stiles both froze. Isaac’s stomach filled with dread. Oh god what had he done. He could feel the pack holding its breath. Before he could climb down, Stiles laughed.  
“Yea, sure. What do you want?” Isaac and the pack let out a breath. Stiles walked towards a large bookcase that matched the bed he scanned for Peter, carrying Isaac along the way.  
“Well I like tacos, but I know Jackson won’t like them.” Isaac said as he rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. Derek turned to the rest of the pack.  
“Mom?” he asked with a serious eyebrow raise.  
“He feels like home. He smells like home.” Jackson replied quietly. That surprised Derek. Jackson Whitmore was many things, and none of those things were fans of Stiles, until now anyway.  
“The home where when you’re sick you get chicken soup and Disney movies.” Erica whispered.  
“Where you’re just as comfortable with yourself as others are with you.” Boyd added. Everyone looked at Boyd. He just shrugged. Derek reached out to feel the pack bonds. They were all golden, everyone connected to each other, but Stiles’ were different. His were stronger. They were brighter. He was in the center of the circle.  
“Makes sense.” Lydia said with a tilt of her head.  
“How?”  
“Well he started it all, didn’t he? He pulled Scott to the woods to get bitten. He was the one who brought us all in.”  
“Not us?” Erica said confused.  
“C’mon guys, give me a little credit.” Stiles cut in. They all jumped, not realizing he was there. “I knew Derek was going to make a pack. I also knew he was going to be really lame and choose high schoolers. I just had to mention the right names at the right time to put them on Derek’s radar.”  
“Stiles could see through Derek from the beginning. It’s the only reason we all ended up here.” Lydia agreed with a smile.  
“I didn’t plan on Jackson, or you for that matter. In the very beginning at least.” Stiles said with a grin.  
“I make plans, I don’t fit in them.” Lydia said haughtily. “Though I must say, it was brilliant. I don’t think I could have done it.” Stiles smiled.  
“Okay explain.” Derek growled.  
“Fine, but let’s keep shopping.” He turned and began to lead the way around the store, Isaac still clinging to his back. “Once Scotty was bit, there was a lot to work out. Every variable and the variable’s variables. Point in case one, Derek Hale. That day you told me I had to cut your arm off is when I began to plan. I knew the thing about curing Scott was a big ball of crap.” Scott whined quietly. “Sorry Scotty, but I had changed your DNA, no going back from that. I knew you were going to kill the Alpha, eventually anyway, and so I began to drop some names. Even if Scotty joined the pack, there needed to be more than him. Member one, Isaac Lahey. Not hard. I knew about Isaac when I went for a run one night.” Isaac buried his face in Stiles’ neck, who reached up and ran his fingers through Isaac’s curls. “I heard what was going on and dropped the name the next day. I made sure Derek was being the creeper wolf he is, and mentioned him to Scott. That I was worried about him.”  
“Hey I remember that. I thought it was weird because you guys were never really friends.” Scott said in awe.  
“I do too. You started talking to me in the locker room.” Isaac mumbled. They all looked at Derek.  
“Yes I remember. No Stiles, I am not a creeper wolf.” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “And maybe I kept a look out for Isaac after that, when I wasn’t hunting Peter.” Stiles smiled softly.  
“Lydia was then bit, which spun everything off track for a bit, until we realized she wasn’t going to turn. That was when I realized Jackson would eventually be turned. Maybe by sheer force of will instead of a bite, but who knows. I was tempted to take the bite, but now, obviously not.”  
“What do you mean tempted?” Derek cut in with a growl.  
“Ah yes well,” Stiles shifted and didn’t make eye contact with Derek. “Peter cornered me in a parking garage and demanded I find you. I really thought he was gonna bite, but he backed off surprisingly.” Derek’s eyes began to bleed red. “Oh calm down Sourwolf. That was way over a year ago. Anyway, I waited for member two, till after Peter was killed. I remembered Scott’s asthma and thought about Erica. I remembered the day of the video. I also remember giving Greenberg a broken nose for it.”  
“That was you?” Erica asked shocked. She had always wondered, but hadn’t ever though it could have been Stiles.  
“Of course it was. I was the kid with the panic attacks. You were the girl with epilepsy. I’ve always kept an eye out.” He said it with a shrug, as if it was nothing.  
“You gave Jackson that black eye in 8th grade didn’t you?” Stiles just smiled. Everyone looked at Jackson, who looked at his feet.  
“So when I drove home one night, and saw Derek, again you creeper wolf, I called Scott. He wasn’t totally paying attention, as Alison had climbed through his window, but I managed to ask if he knew if Erica had had any seizures lately.”  
“I don’t remember that.” Scott said. Stiles just rolled his eyes.  
“Two down. At this point, Jackson and Isaac had been bitten. I knew another would be best, so I chose Boyd. I made the decision when I paid you for the keys to the ice rink. I also saw how you looked at Erica, but that didn’t really factor into the decision very much. I mentioned Boyd’s predicament to Lydia darling, and she gossiped away with me. Not too hard there.”  
“That was that night at the ice rink?” Lydia said confused.  
“Yea, by that time I had noticed Derek was my new stalker.”  
“I was not.”  
“Uh huh, whatever you say Sourwolf.” Derek just huffed.  
“Hold up! Where did you fit yourself into all this?” Erika asked.  
“I didn’t factor myself into it. I knew I would be able to offer my research when needed, and I was already fitting in with the plan to keep Scott from doing anything stupid.”  
“You’re kidding right?” Derek asked.  
“To be honest I thought I was going to die long before I finished the plan. I had a list written down in my desk drawer just in case.” He said with a shrug. The pack looked at him with awe, including Derek, not that Stiles noticed. “Anyway once they were all turned, it was kinda set. Then shit hit the fan. Jackson was an evil lizard, Gerard was an evil douche. But you guys were all pack. I was most definitely not planning on Erica beating me with my own car.”  
“In my defense, I thought you had totally ignored me for years.”  
“Well I didn’t,” He said with a grin. “And Sourwolf still owes me for not letting his ass drown.” Everyone looked at Derek.  
“Library.” Derek said shortly. Stiles grinned.  
“I wanna hear this story.” Lydia interjected.  
“It was the night I found you in the car. I am terrible sorry I didn’t come back, but it was Jackson’s fault. He knocked Erica out, and paralyzed Derek, who I then pushed into the pool. Evil lizard didn’t like water. Had to hold his paralyzed ass up for two freakin hours. Not that I got a thank you or anything.”  
“Library.” Derek said again.  
“Fine I guess it counts.”  
“Derek what was your thought process during this?” Lydia asked with a grin.  
“Oh I wanna know that too.” Stiles said, jumping up and down.  
“No.”  
“C’mon Derek. We all deserve to know.” Stiles said, doing his best impression of Isaac’s puppy eyes. Isaac doing actual puppy eyes.  
“Fine. I might have checked in on Stiles during school. When he said he was worried about Isaac, I was curious. So I looked into it, and I kept an eye out, until I killed Peter. My wolf recognized Stiles to be protected, so I had to check on him every now again. Which is when he mention Erica, and I had a pull to see her. Which I now realize was Stiles. When Stiles and Lydia were talking about Boyd, I didn’t even wait for the pull. I trusted Stiles judgment at that point. Which found us with three new betas.”  
“Where was Stiles’ judgment when you changed Jackson?” Erica sneered.  
“Erica.” Stiles scolded. “Jackson is a member of this pack. He is no longer an omega, and you pups need to stop treating him like one.” Erica whined deep in her throat.  
“Stiles’ judgment was not really a thing yet. Mostly.” Derek continued.  
“Mostly?” Lydia asked.  
“Maybe I just wanted him not to be right.” The pack all laughed. They had successfully made it throughout the entire store. Derek was thrilled. He paid the bill without a blink of the eye. Stiles nearly died when he saw it. “Dude that could like, pay for my college education.” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t exaggerate Stiles.” Derek said with a growl. They made their way back to the cars, but Lydia grabbed Stiles, pulling him back. Derek turned around, but she shooed him on. The pack all clambered into theirs cars and Lydia pulled Stiles farther back. Unbeknownst to them, Derek waited outside of the car for them. When Lydia thought they were safe enough away.  
“Okay Stilinski, endgame?” She said with a steely eye.  
“What do you mean endgame?”  
“It means that I know you Stiles, and I know how your mind works. I also know there is an ultimate endgame. So what is it?” Stiles smiled.  
“I finally know something Lydia Martin doesn’t. I never thought that would actually happen, but that is not something I’m going to be sharing at this moment. I’ll tell you. One day, but not yet.” He smiled and led her back to the cars. Derek had an eyebrow raised.  
“Shall we all head back to the house?” Stiles asked.  
“Lunch,” Isaac yelled from one of the cars. Stiles chuckled. Okay lunch.  
The next month Derek tried not to pull away. He wasn’t meant to hear what Lydia and Stiles were talking about, he knew that much, but every so often, it would tug at the back of his mind. Stiles noticed, but didn’t bring it up for a while. The Alpha pack had surfaced, and they were all training hard. The wolves in the yard, and Lydia and Stiles in the library. Stiles was absent mindedly petting the cat, who had followed them from the Stilinski residence, when he saw it. He was watching out the window as Isaac took on Scott, who Isaac had had trouble fighting in the past. It was the moment Isaac threw Scott on his back and looked toward Derek. Derek grinned. A real grin, no holding back, no walls for his pack.  
“Lydia.” She strolled over to the window and looked out, raising an eyebrow.  
“Endgame.” He said. He knew Derek was listening, by the shift in his shoulders.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Lydia huffed. “You started planning this when?!?”  
“When I was given a bone saw and told to cut his arm off.”  
“You fucking sap.” Lydia glared at him. Stiles chucked.  
“And just think, this was the offer for over seven years.”  
“Stiles once you were on my radar, and out of the nerd depths, there was no way we could have ever been.” Stiles just laughed.  
“I’m very much aware of that, Lydia Martin. You promptly jumped off my radar about the same time I became acquainted with a bone saw.” Lydia giggled.  
“Our dear Alpha better realize what he has.” She tilted her head with a grin. “And stop pulling away like we’ve ALL BEEN SEEING HIM DO.” She practically screamed the last part.  
“Ya know Lyds, I have a feeling my dad didn’t hear you if you wanna say it again.” Stiles grumbled. Stiles turned back to his book and was surprised when Lydia did a very un-Lydia thing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his back. Stiles may not be a werewolf, but he had picked up most of the instincts through the mate bond. So when Lydia nuzzled into him, he leaned back into the touch.  
“The pack left.” Stiles said matter-of-factly. He could feel it.  
“Why?”  
“Because I asked nicely.” Derek said from the doorway. Lydia looked up surprised.  
“Derek Hale asked nicely and smiles with his full self. Stiles Stilinski you are my new role model.” Lydia rested her head against Stiles’ shoulder and breathed deeply before sauntering from the room.  
“So, I think I found some things in one of the books Deaton gave me,” Stiles started.  
“Stiles I need to talk to you.” Derek interrupted. Stiles looked up. “I’m sorry. She was right. I have been pulling away because I overheard your conversation.”  
“I know.” Stiles said with a nod of his head. Derek shoved his hand in his pockets.  
“This is me trying to apologize.”  
“No need to apologize. I knew where this would lead. Everyone has their own plan for you Derek Hale. Even me, so I expect you to be on edge.”  
“A plan that was to make me smile. To bring down my walls. To make me happy. I think we are past the Derek Hale trusts no one phase.” Derek brought his hands up to Stiles’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you Stiles.” Derek kissed down Stile’s neck until he reached the mate mark. “Mine.” Stiles smiled and wove his fingers through Derek’s hair. Maybe they would make it yet. Maybe they were both healed enough to build the Hale pack back to its former self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btdubs, the cat is like Stiles familiar, and Derek and the cat continue to growl at each other over Stiles (Who thinks its the cutest thing in the world). I might upload a oneshot of an interaction between the three soon, let me know what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Aftermath - Secuelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334017) by [Yoidosmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoidosmas/pseuds/Yoidosmas)




End file.
